No More Heroes
by DoomNightAt12
Summary: AU. In a world where Heroes are outlawed, crime is rampant. But one person, driven by the search for answers, may be able to start a revolution. A young man, and his suit of Iron.


_Okay yes, there is a hint of implied yaoi, but I kept it fine enough that you'll have to squint to see it(also, its not between main character...err). Besides, it wouldn't show until the end. Also AU, one family generation has been changed, meaning some ages of sub-character have been changed, but most things are the same as AA._

* * *

"And so on this day, as the proud and strong leader of your country, I declare that the Anti-Super Power act shall be put in place. All powered being, Hero or Villain alike, will be exiled from our world. All mutants will be banished. From this our world will re-establish itself without fear of oppression from those with the abilities to harm. Fear not America, We will be safe once again."

…

That was 17 years ago. And despite what the president said, we are by no means 'safe'. Each generation was taught that anyone different in anyway was a danger, and that they should be feared and outcast at all costs. Even if that person was your child, your sibling, or your parent.

…

"I'll be honest with you Rhodey. I wasn't in the bathroom."

The teen stared at his friend, querying an eyebrow as they gave a casual smile.

"No, I would have never guessed after you being gone for 4 hours. Really Tony, do you care about school _at all_?"

"That's a hard question. Can I get back to you on that? Ha, but no seriously, this just came to mind and I had to do something. Check it out!" He moved back to his work bench, gesturing for James to follow. School honestly held nothing for Tony, his intellect far beyond that of the Tomorrow Academy's science department, or that of the leading weapons manufacture Stain international in that matter. Unfortunately anyone above the average IQ was frowned upon, so the young inventor Anthony Edwards got by through skipping class and copying answers. It was impossible to escape his thoughts tho, and as a release he had made secret laboratory, where countless inventions and blueprints scattered the floors and walls.

"It's only a prototype, but its systems should work just fine."

Before them was a human figure comprised of metal plates, the silver gleam from the helmet retracting revealing it to be hollow. A suit of armour.  
Rhodey scratched his head and gave a doubtful look at his friend.

"You built a suit of armour. _In 4 hours_. What exactly is it meant to do? Or better yet, what's it for?"

Tony laughed. "Well, with the currently installed systems, it should be able to fly. See, using this repulsor tech from a few months back-"

"Whow whow whow, back up. Did you say fly?"

"Yes, and I need you to help me test it. All you have to do is stay at the computer console and keep an eye on the energy and such."

"You're going to fly this thing, _outside_? What if someone sees you? The police wouldn't hesitate to classify you as a threat and shoot you down!"

"And that's why I'm not going to fly it in populated areas. Now are you gonna help me or not?"

Tony had already started putting on the armour, leaving Rhodey to sigh and take a seat by the computer. "That's what I get for having an inventor for a best friend." He mused to himself as said inventor ran through a quick check. He honestly didn't mind being caught up in Tony's mad creations, it was better than being paired with Happy Hogan in social studies, but he was afraid of what would happen if the authorities discovered just how smart he really is.  
'Deviation from the norm should be feared.' That's what they taught everyone.

"Okay Rhodey, Starting jets...now."

The teen watched in awe as the suit began to hover just off the ground. "Everything seems normal." The armoured teen turned his gaze to the roof, before taking off at high speeds, up and out through an exhaust vent that pointed towards the city.  
Freedom. Freedom, escape, pure exhilaration to say the least. He want to do nothing more than yell at the top of his lungs. _"Hey world look! I have boot jets and you don't!"_

He thought better than to scream Rhodey's ears off, and just stuck to grinning like a maniac as the city scrapers came into view. The edges of the city were the worst when it came to crime, but it meant not many people would be out to see him, leaving him a good square block to test the manoeuvring ability's.  
At first he grazed the corner off a run-down apartment block, but with a quick adjustment he was preforming hair-pin turns up and down alleyways at top speed.

"I kid you not Rhodey; you have to try this out! It's amazing!"

James smiled at his friend's child-like tone. "Ha, no thanks. I think I'll keep both feet on the ground." Looking back at the computer, he noticed Tony had left the abandoned housing area. "Hey, you do realize you're heading towards the city right?"

"Hm? Yeah, I thought I heard something, I was just going to have a look."

"You're tempting fate Tony."

"Well it's a good thing I don't believe in fate then."

Keeping close to the edges of the ever growing buildings, Tony finally spotted a commotion happening down in the street. At first glance, it seemed to be some sort of hold-up, but as he lowered his altitude he could see the thugs weren't just any old criminals. One wore a type of exoskeleton that seemed to give him a bird-like appearance, while the other wore a helmet with a protruding spike on the top. They seemed to have destroyed the front wheel of a bus and were terrorizing it occupants, making demands and blasting holes in the roof and sides.

The armoured teen frowned. He knew it was unlikely for police to arrive anytime soon, especially not in this part of the city, and as anguished cries came from the bus he made a split second decision.

"Tony! What are you doing?"

He slammed into the horned criminal at top speed, ploughing him into the pavement and knocking him out. The second criminal suddenly noticed and raised his arm, shooting of power blasts at him. Tony quickly moved away, letting the shots hit his partner. Unfazed he continued shooting, until one shot finally hit its target, sending Tony flying into a nearby car.

The criminal spoke up. "Hey listen up! I don't know who you are, but you're pretty dumb to try take on Killer Shrike and Unicorn! Try to continue fighting and you'll have the entire Maggia on your ass!"

He took aim on the armoured teen once more, pushing his threat, before taking the shot. Tony lifted his arm in front of himself, blasting his own shot and knocking Killer Shrike off the bus and out cold. The man known as Unicorn woke only to see his comrade falling to the ground, and after seeing Tony's smoking gauntlets, took off running in the other direction. With a sigh of relief he lowered his stance.

"ARE YOU INSANE?"

He winced at Rhodey's tone, and the fact the call echoed within the suit. He went to reply, but the people from the bus had exited and were now staring at him. Some in shock, some in confusion, most others in fear. The sirens of the police were within two blocks of them, and Tony chose this moment to take off and return home. The one person he didn't notice was an orange haired girl at the back, who had been desperate to meet her metal saviour.

XxXxXxXx

"I think that went well."

Rhodey didn't say a word; he just continued to stare at his friend with a deadpan expression. Flying was one thing, fighting criminals was another. And something else Tony had forgotten to mention to him was the fact the suit was programmed to feed off his heart monitor when the power cells were low.

"Oh come on Rhodey, say something. It's not like I died or anything."

He gave him a look that obviously meant "You could have."

"...come on. I bet dinners ready."

The two teens left in silence, head back towards the house.

XxXxXxXx

"No. It can't be. They must be wrong."

"It's impossible!"

"It's improbable."

"Quiet. The report is on."

XxXxXxXx

"And now for our police report."

"Thank you Kell. At 5pm this afternoon, two of the Maggia's powered henchmen attacked a bus of civilians on the outer city ring. After minutes of terror, witnesses report seeing a silver armoured man attack the two criminals, effectively taking them down and scaring them off. No one dared approach the man, and he fled the scene by air before police arrived. The chief of police had this to say to the public;"

"Do not be fooled by this single act of heroism. This 'Iron man' simply wants to gain our trust so that he may have the power to overthrow us. By the law of the Anti-Super Power act, this man should stand down, turn himself in and let the police handle this country."

"...After this speech, the media began naming this new vigilante the Iron man. Questions are still on everyone's lips;

Who is this new Super Hero? What does he want? Is he here to help us? Or to take us down? Its back to you Kell."

The Rhode's family dinner table was silent and the weather rolled on the TV screen. Roberta continued to eat, unfazed, but Rhodey and Tony exchanged glances.

It was only going to get more complicated from here.


End file.
